The KillJoys
by Scottishpeopleruletheworld
Summary: its a MCR/Heroes Xover, there will be charecters from heroes in it at later chapters but for now its just my chemical romance what happens when my chemical romance are kidnapped by the company? will they survive or be driven out   classed as terorists?
1. Killjoys Make Some Noise

**ok, so this is an mcr/heroes Xover. i dont know what the main plot is yet but ill try and make it good :) also sorry for spelling mistakes and stuff like that. sorry. its set in series two but before danger days was made. i that makes sense..just a short start but ill add :)**

The KillJoys.

Gerard sighed,he was getting fed up of having to stay in the tour bus for the whole 3 days they were there.

"stop moaning! why dont we go out? we could be like superheroes or something like that?" mikey sugested, the 3 other boys stared at him before erupting into laughter.

"we cant, besides, we would get mobbed by crazy fan girls or be cuaght by police, either way isnt very good" frank replied lazily strumming pansy. mikey sighed and went into the tour bus cupboard and oulled out there killjoy suits, they hadnt been worn yet because they were still working on the abum.

"we could use these, pwease pwease pwease!" he begged. gerard sighed but smiled and took his party poison suit. mikey beamed at him and handed the others there suits. when they were all dressed up as there superhero costumes, they all went out looking for crime.

"how the fuck are we going to find crume out of no where?" gerard asked, all the boys shrugged.

"well, theres usually someone dieing at the park. so we'll go there" roy smiled, all the boys nodded and made there way to the park. unsurprisingly they were met by crime almost instantly.

"Right, get off her." Frank shouted at the man who was trying to rape a woman. the man looked up but still had a tight hold on the womans arm.

"Wha' are yoo ment to be.. twats?" the man slurred obviously drunk. frank sighed and put his hand forward causing a electric bolt to fly into the mans chest shoving him off the woman. they all ran forward, mikey and roy getting the girl up and cheking she was ok while gerard and frank made sure the man was down and staying down.

"did i kill him?" frank asked shaking alittle, gerard bent down and checked his pulse, it was slow but it was there.

"nope, he's just unconscious" gerard smiled at frank who let out a sigh he hadnt realised he had been holding. gerard picked him up and threw him onto his shoulders.

"come on, lets get this shitbag to the police station" gerard smiled, they were all wealking out when the woman called for them, they all turned around.

"thank you, can i know your names?" she asked, the boys smiled and remembered they had there masks on.

"Party Poison" gerard smiled.

"Jet Star" Ray smiled.

"Fun Ghoul" frank answered with an overdramtic flick of his hair.

"Kobra kid" Mikey smiled, and to make it super cheesy he added. "and togethre we are... The KillJoys!" all the boys shook there head at him as he struck a what was supposed to be a heroic pose. the boys just started walking away leaving mikey to run after them wich isnt that hard when you have super speed. when they reached the police station, they left a note and rang the door before running away, they didnt want any glory or media. they had enough of that as themselves. the cop finally came out and read the message on his bely that was simply signed as the killjoys. the cop kicked his stomach waking the dirtbag up before dragging him in.

"well that was different" frank smiled, they all nodded but they were all smiling on a high. maybe new york was going to be fun after all?


	2. Mind Fuck

Chapter 2

"hello brooklyn!" Gerard shouted in to the microphone, he was greeted by thousands of shouts screaming our names. "now, were gonna slow things down now, who here? knows the black parade?" he smiled, he was greeted again by millions of screams and the piano started playing.

"_When I was,_  
><em>A young boy,<em>  
><em>My father, took me into the city<em>  
><em>To see a marching band" <em>the drummer started to hit the snare drum and made a marching drum noise.  
><em>"He said, "Son when you grow up, will you be the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned?"<em>  
><em>He said, "Will you defeat them, your demons, and all the non-believers, the plans that they have made? Because one day, I'll leave you, a phantom, to lead you in the summer, to join the black parade."<em>mikey, frank and roy joined in with there instrements and they had the whole crowd going wild at the first verse. when the short instrumental stopped and it was his que

_"When I was,_  
><em>A young boy<em>  
><em>My father, took me into the city<em>  
><em>To see a marching band<em>  
><em>He said, "Son when you grow up, will you be the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned?" <em>it turned way more louder and the crowd was stll screaming.

_"Sometimes I get the feeling, she's watching over me_  
><em>And other times I feel like I should go<em>  
><em>And through it all, the rise and fall<em>  
><em>The bodies in the street<em>  
><em>And when you're gone we want you all to know<em>

_We'll carry on, We'll carry on_  
><em>And though you're dead and gone believe me<em>  
><em>Your memory will carry on<em>  
><em>We'll carry on<em>  
><em>Until my heart I can't contain it<em>  
><em>The anthem won't explain it<em>

_A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams_  
><em>You're misery and hate will kill us all<em>  
><em>So paint it black and take it back<em>  
><em>Lets shout it loud and clear<em>  
><em>Defiant to the end we hear the call<em>  
><em>To carry on<em>

_We'll carry on,_  
><em>And though your dead and gone believe me<em>  
><em>Your memory will carry on<em>  
><em>We'll carry on<em>  
><em>And though your broken and defeated<em>  
><em>Your weary widow marches on<em>  
><em>And on we carry through the fears<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh<em>

_The disappointed faces of your peers_  
><em>Oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Take a look at me 'cause I could not care at all<em>  
><em>Do or die<em>  
><em>You'll never make me<em>  
><em>Because the world will never take my (heart)<em>  
><em>Go and try; you'll never break me<em>  
><em>We want it all, we want to play this (part)<em>  
><em>I won't explain, or say I'm sorry<em>  
><em>I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my (scar)<em>  
><em>Give a cheer, for all the broken<em>  
><em>Listen here, because it's who we are<em>  
><em>I'm just a man; I'm not a hero<em>  
><em>Just a boy, whose meant to sing this (song)<em>  
><em>I'm just a man; I'm not a hero<em>  
><em>I<em>  
><em>Don't<em>  
><em>Care<em>

_We'll carry on_  
><em>We'll carry on<em>  
><em>And though you're dead and gone believe me<em>  
><em>Your memory will carry on<em>  
><em>We'll carry on<em>  
><em>And though your broken and defeated<em>  
><em>Your weary widow marches on<em>  
><em>Do or die<em>  
><em>You'll never make me<em>  
><em>Because the world will never take my (heart)<em>  
><em>Go and try; you'll never break me<em>  
><em>We want it all, we want to play this (part)<em>  
><em>I won't explain, or say I'm sorry<em>  
><em>I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my (scar)<em>  
><em>Give a cheer, for all the broken<em>  
><em>Listen here, because it's who we are<em>  
><em>I'm just a man; I'm not a hero<em>  
><em>Just a boy, who had to sing this (song)<em>  
><em>I'm just a man; I'm not a hero)<em>  
><em>We'll carry on<em>  
><em>We'll carry on<em>  
><em>We'll carry on<em>  
><em>We'll carry on<em>  
>We'll carry on" ihe finished and blow a kiss to the crowd before walking off stage with the guys. they were still all on a high as they always were when they left the stage. they high fived and thanked the crew along the stage and at the back before going into the dressing room.<p>

"that.. was awesome!" Mikey smiled, they thought that in 9 years they would be used to being in a band but it never really sunk in.

"right! i say we go out and have a look at brooklyn! its supposed to be filled with crime so why dont the 'killjoys' have a look?" frank smiled, they all nodded and got dressed quickly. they decided it was better to go out back, because of security and fans. they managed to sneak there way to the back door. luckily all the fans were either still at the front enterance or just outside. the boys decided to check out the parks, they had found lots of trouble in parks all along the country from washington to dallas. they stuck to the shadows only occasionally did they come across danger, or a drunk passed out. ray turned to look at one of the shops and his mouth fell open.

"guys... were in trouble" ray bit his lip and the others ran over. it was a dark picture but it was clearly them in there disguises, they were taking out a group of drug dealers that day but they had managed to make it look like they were innocent. you could see sparks from frank, fire from gerard, a blur from frank and ray was just staring at a guy that was 8 feet in the air. there was a captoin on the top that said **"WANTED- FOR TERRORISM" **

"we're not terrorists, in fact we're the oppisite! the other day we kicked those terorist ass!" frank argued, the boys all nodded and people were gasping and looking form the tv to them, to them to there phone and to there phone back to them while phoning the cops.

"we gotta get outta here and fast!" mikey shouted. "ill take one at a time to the dresser. frank you go first" frank hopped on mikeys back and he was gone in a blink.

"ray your next, no ifs, buts, or what abouts? ok" gerard ordered, ray was about to interrupt when mikey was back. gerard grabbed mikeys hand and put on rays and gave him a look saying, ill be fine just go. mikey nodded and ran with ray but just as he left there was sirens as 4 black vans arrived aorund him, party poison drew out his hands and started flames in them.

"back. off. now." party poison warned clenching his teeth. a few armed men walked forward pointing there guns at them.

"give yourself up and we wont shoot, your choice" a voice shouted through a megaphone. Party Poison looked around, a few of the fans were watching in feer holdinng onto pictures of the band or holding onto there friends. even though party poison could survive the bullets he didnt wnt to distress anyone by watching someone's death. Poison sighed and dropped his hand and looked over at the growing amount of fans there. better let them know who he is without taking of .

"KillJoys Make Some Noise!" he shouted, the police stared at him while the girls eyes widened in realisation, some screamed and tried to run forward while others gave him disgusting looks (probably thinking he was a terrorist). poison was punched and the girls were screaming abuse while he was pushed into the van and the doors slammed shut in his face. he growled and tried to burn the door off but it didnt melt or burn through. poison sat down against the wall and thought about ray, if anyone could here him it would be ray.

_Ray _he thought _im okay, tell mikey and frank im fine and i love mikes... okay? and theres fans out hear, i kinda reveiled my identity but just to them, haha if i die my last words would be killjoys make some noise... im not going to crack, i'll be strong for the killjoys and my chemical romance. on the plus side! maybe we'll finally meet more people with powers aswell. they're coming. bye bye ray. _

Ray listened to what gerard was thinking and it was now dangerously quiet in his mind.

"Ray? is he talking to you?" mikey asked through his tears. ray took a deep breath and shook his head.

"i was but he's gone. he told me to say..." ray let out a groan and wiped away the building tears. "t-that he l-loves you v-very much" mickey succombed to tears once again.

"what else did he say?" mikey asked through tears. ray took in a shaky breath.

"that there was fans out when he was tooken and he reveiled his identity to them only, he shouted killjoys make some noise. he said he was going to be strong for Killjoys and Mcr. he said something about maybe meeting other heroes" ray told him basically all of the conversation, obviously missing out the bit where gerard thought about his death.

"i should have followed the van, i could have easily caught up with it, but no. mikeys a coward and freezes as his brother could be de-" mickey was cut off by frank who had slapped him on the cheek hard.

"shut up! he's ok. i can just feel it! like when i had a feeling bandit was going to be a girl and also that jamia would have two gorgous twins called cherry and lilly. he's ok..." frank repeated, before they could even say anything frank collapsed.

Ray's pov-

This sucks, our super hero identitys are wanted. frank's passed out for no reason. and gerard is missing still. it had been an hour since gerards went and theres been constant phone calls non stop but neither mickey or me are answering them. i decided to check on frank again. he's been out for at least 45 minutes. we had moved him into the bedroom so he would hopefully be comfyer. i walked in and thankfully frank was awake scratching his head and smacking his lips.

"at last! are you ok?" i asked sitting down next to me. he nodded.

"yeah... i think so. i had this weird dream that we were super heroes and gerard got kidnapped. it was so cool, i had electricity, supersonic screech and immortality. it was so cool but dieing hurts... alot" he smiled, i sighed and made a cup of cofee fly into my hands before giving it to him.

"im afraid it wasnt a dream, you were knocked out for about 45 minutes, and i think you only have lightning, but maybe you have the other two. i mean gerard had _Three, _so its only fair we have more aswell." i told him, he nodded.

"okay, ill try the sonic screech first, id cover your eyes and tell mikey that aswell" he bit his lip. i nodded and shouted on mickey who arrived immediantly. we covered our ears with our studio headphones and played a random song. i saw frank take in a deep breath and then he screamed. i could hear it quite clearly through my headphones. everything that could break in the room did, includeing the glass of the tour bus. frank stopped and me and mickey took the headphones off.

"that was... loud" mickey laughed, i nodded and we all laughed.

"if you have two powers i want another one!" mickey shouted, i nodded aswell.

"well try something. frank in your _dream _did we have any more powers?" i asked, he nodded and pointed to mickey.

"you had super speed, x ray vison and immortality" he smiled at mickey. mickey grinned and punched the air.

"ok, ill see what i can see." he smiled, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes before opening them again. his eyes were black and it was really freaky. he turned round to face us before screaming and turning round.

"get some clothes on!" he screeched, me and frank laughed.

"we do, i guess you do have x ray vision" frank laughed. he blinked and his eyes went back to normal light brown.

"what about me what about me!" i asked, frank laughed and thought.

"telekinesis, mind control and immortality" he smiled, i grinned. sweet! i can mind fuck people! i stared at frank and ocncentrated then i thought _kiss rays shoes _before i had even finished the thought, frank stood up then bent down and kissed my shoes. his eyes widened and he stood up and spat.

"dude! not cool!" he moaned, but me and mickey just laughed, he glared at me then took a deep breath. i knew what he was going to do and put my hand over my ear.

"THATS NOT NICE! DONT MINDFUCK ME EVER AGAIN!" he screeched in a sonic boom noise. i nodded and he smiled and skipped off. "we have a superhero to save" he smiled with a wink. i worry about him sometimes...


	3. Dont Get Caught

Chapter 3! :D

Gerard's Pov-

the door of the van opened and i couldnt see the mans features, all i could see was he had glasses the kind that mickey used to wear, really dorky ones. they grabbed an arm each and hauled me out of the van. before they could even get me near the building i set my arms on fire and they let go, blowing on there hands trying and failing to cool the burns. i ran like the wind after that, i was still in my party poison suit and that wasnt save but i had nothing to change into. so i done what we always done as superheroes and stars. i stuck to the shadows.

every now again people would look my way but they couldnt see me or they told themselves it was just there imagination. i sighed and sat down on the street floor. i was utterly fucked. i took in a shaky breath when someone i didnt recognise just walked up to me and sat down.

"hey, i saw you on the news." he said, the guy had a slightly aisan accent that had an american kick to it. gerard just sighed.

"yeah, im fucked. like in deep never gonna go away shit" i sighed, the guy chuckled and held out his hand.

"mohinder suresh" he smiled, i shook his hand and he had a tight hold.

"wow, tight hold... it kinda hurts" i said hinting for him to let go, thankfully he did. he let out a half hearted chuckle.

"sorry... im still getting used to the whole super strength thing" he smiled, i smiled back and nodded.

"yeah the first couple of months suck, i remember i set my brothers bed on fire. fuck did i get in trouble for that!" i laughed at the memory, the man laughed with me.

"your probably the first guy ive met that actually goes out and does the superhero thing without either, dieing, getting murdered getting caught or just going mad." he smiled, i laughed.

"nah, they've all happened to me, i just get up and do it all again the next day" i smiled, he frowned.

"so you can heal?" he asked, i shrugged.

"well... yeah. i have three powers, i can control fire, im immortal and i can heal others, dead or wounded" i told him, the guy looked fascinated.

"thats extraordinary! the only person ive met with that many powers was peter petrelli, but i guess he didnt count, he had could absorb powers so i guess it isnt the same. but wow, 3 powers for one person, it must be extraordinary!" he smiled, i nodded.

"yeah its cool, only my friends and my brother... they do have powers, they didnt get caught. thank fuck i told him to run. anyway, they only have one power but they all have cool powers. Fun ghoul has lightning, Jet Star has telekinesis and Kobra Kid has superspeed. if it wasnt for him then i'd probably not only still be there but id be there with 3 dead best friends. i love them, as cheesy as it sounds" i laughed at how girly i sounded rambling on. mohinder smiled.

"im sorry, i never asked your name?" he asked, i smiled.

"im not ognna tell you my real name but as weird as it sounds we all came up with superhero names, my names Party Poison" i replied after a bit of rambling. "sorry by the way, i ramble alot. my mom said that i could talk for new jersey..." i froze when i realized i let out where i lived. "not that i live there..." i lied really badly, mohinder just laughed at my awkwardness and smiled.

"haha dont worry, i dont work with those kind of people. and has anyone ever told you your a shitty liar?" he chuckled, i laughed and nodded.

"many times!" i smiled, mohinder asked me something but i kind of zoned out. Rays voice suddenly popped into my head, _go back to the tour bus, stick to the shadows, make sure you dont get caught and i hope you can escape. _i stood up and recited what he said before walking away, i didnt know what was happening but i just ran, my chest pounded and my side was killing me but i didnt stop, i stuck to the shadows where people didnt look. i even jumped across a river wich scared the shit outta me. no one should be able to do that_._

i walked and my legs stung and i was sweaty, it had been about an hour since the voices had told me to go. i reached the tour bus and i went round the back and jumped in through one of the broken windows... wait? who broke the windows! as soon as i had done what the voices told me to do i collapsed. i closed my eyes for it to be interrupted by an ear spliting scream.

"FRANKIE!" mickey and ray shouted, the screaming stopped and i relaxed a bit.

"ray... you motherfucker! do you realise how tiring it is to run from one side of the city to another? without stopping!" i moaned at him, he bit his lip.

"sorry... i found out i have a new power now but" he smiled sheepishly, i smiled and stood up and i let my healing powers fix my stich and my pulled muscle in my legs.

"what about you two?" i asked mikey and frank. "wait... just mikey i guessed your power" i glared at frank who just smiled sheepishly. mikey laughed.

"i have X-ray vision, i would do it but im already scarred for life by seeing ray and frank naked" i burst out laughing and so did everyone else except for mikey who just glared at everyone. "its not funny! you suck!" he shouted looking down. i finally stopped laughing and smiled.

"sorry mikes." i smiled. he sighed and gave me a forgiving smile. "anything else?" i asked, they nodded.

"frank can kind of dream the future and we are all aparently immortal, but were not gonna try and test that one out" Ray smiled. i nodded.

"so you could have more aswell" i said to all of them, they all shrugged in response.

"maybe... i mean i have 4 and so far we've had the same amount of powers, so maybe you have more aswell?" frank explained logically.

"wow..." i muttered, mikey turned to frank.

"what! do you know what your other power is? what is it?" mikey asked, i smirked.

"no... just thats probably the first time you didnt sound like a constipated 5 year old girl" i teased him, his eyes widened and he glared at me and opened his mouth. ray yelped and suddenly a bundle of socks was in his mouth, he spat them out scratching at his tounge in disgust.

"ta wa di-goostin!" he shouted still scratching at his tounge. we all just laughed at his humilaty and then it was pokerface again.

"so... frank! beddy byes time! i wanna see what power i have!" mikey smiled, frank glared at him.

"i dont know how it works! i cant just..." frank's eyes rolled backwards and he collapsed. i caught him and put him on the couch. he looks so cute when he's passed out... i didnt think that.

"so what now?" i asked.

"we wait" ray sighed sitting next to him.


End file.
